Born To Be Mine
by Fire Of The Stars
Summary: He was just a boy, but he made you his slave. TomLucius. Darkfic, Slash warning.


  


You thought you wanted darkness. You _knew_ you wanted power. You thought this was the only way to get it. 

  


You had been told your entire life to be prepared. That a great destiny awaited you. Arrogant as you were, you thought servitude meant partnership. After all, he was just a boy, only a few years older than you. How could he possibly think to make you his slave?

  


You let himself indulge in his fantasies. You supported his causes. Mudbloods were a waste of space, Magic was superior to all, and how could silly Muggles live their lives the way they did? How dare they snub your kind, when you were above them in every way?

  


You signed yourself over to him with the mark upon your skin. You bit your lip until it bled trying not to let out so much as a whimper. Your father had taught you that silence while in pain was a sign of strength. 

  


It burned like white-hot fire, but it was as black as ebony. The blood seeping from the edges was the darkest red you had ever seen. It dripped down the body of the serpent, from the open mouth of the skull. But it stayed inside the lines, and seemed as if it was made to be that way.

  


He smiled at you. "See, even your blood is obedient. You were _born_ to be mine."

  


~~~~~~~~

  


He came to you that night. This was not surprising, he had been in your room many nights before. 

  


What was surprising, however, was the predatory gleam in his eyes as he sauntered over to your bed. 

  


"Good evening, Lucius," he said, his voice low, silky smooth, and your name rolling off his tongue like a purr. You would never admit that it made your heart beat faster. 

  


Before you could ask him what he wanted with you this time, he was upon you. His lips on yours, pressing hard, so hard that your teeth were digging into your lips, and you were almost certain you were bleeding. You made a slight whimper of shock, but it was muffled as his tongue snaked its way into your mouth. 

  


You found it in you to push him back. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and looked at you through half-open eyes. He looked more like a snake in that moment than any other human you had ever seen. 

  


"What the hell are you doing?" you demanded, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. 

  


Instead of giving you a direct answer, he leaned close to you and ran a thin, graceful looking hand through your smooth white hair. 

  


"I can give you everything, Lucius. Power beyond your wildest dreams. Power brings greatness Lucius. Glory, money –"

  


"I don't need money," you interrupted, sneering. 

  


"No," he replied with a smirk. "I suppose you don't. Then again, you don't _need_ anything, now do you?"

  


His fingers moved over your jaw line. "But I know what you _want_."

  


Your eyes widened slightly. You opened your mouth to ask how. He beat you to it.

  


"Narcissa is a very attractive girl. Then again, she is a Black, and they are known for good breeding."

  


"I already offered you my services. The bleeding wound on my arm shows that. What else do you want?"

  


His eyes locked with your own and you felt your breath shorten. Hypnotic. You knew he could speak to serpents, but you were beginning to wonder if he was not one himself. 

  


"I should think that was obvious," he answered with a small grin. "I want _you_."

  


And so, you let him have you. He kissed you with enough force to bruise. But his tongue in your mouth was not an entirely unpleasant sensation.

  


He let his hands roam over your chest as he peeled off your shirt. His lips trailed over your bare skin as he unzipped your trousers. Down your stomach. And when they went even lower, you drew in a sharp breath. He took you in his mouth, his tongue flicking across the head of your dick. Your chest was tightening, your breathing growing shallow, and just when you thought you couldn't take anymore, he stopped. 

  


You took a moment to catch your breath, but the time was short, for in a moment, he had his clothes off. He looked like the Greek Gods you had read about. 

  


He didn't allow you much time for admiration before telling you to get on your knees. You no longer had a mind to disobey, or even question the command. 

  


When he entered you, it was like you were being shattered into thousands of pieces. It was so painful it was almost blinding, and the mark on your arm was throbbing, and when he began to slide, oh god, you lost all coherent thought. It was heat and passion and pain and pleasure and you wanted to scream, both for him to stop and for him to go on forever. 

  


You came together, a tangle of moans and thrusts and ragged breaths, before he collapsed on top of you. His seed was inside you, and neither of you seemed to care.

  


"You see," he said, reaching out a trembling hand to brush damp hair out of your eyes as your breathing began to steady again. "You were born to be mine."

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


You married Narcissa. She understood you better than you could have ever imagined. She, too, hunted darkness, and thirsted for power. She let you do whatever you wanted to her body, ravage it in any way you wished. She called you her God, her Master, and responded in deep-throated moans to your every touch. 

  


But you could never tell her that you missed his rough touch, his hard thrusts, that you missed being owned. 

  


You never thought you would bow to anyone. But now you did so, and gladly, and were paid in better ways than anyone ever guessed.

  


He still came to you sometimes, to remind you of why you stayed this long. The Dark Mark was only the beginning. He branded you to the core, and you were sure that if you were to be dissected, at your very center, his name would burn in bright letters, in the void where your soul should have been.

  


Sometimes you wondered at the oddity of it all. He was just a boy, and he made you his slave. And this didn't bother you one bit.

  
  



End file.
